Demonic Insanity
by DMajorBoss
Summary: Within the minds of those mentally unstable, a plethora of thoughts could come into fruition in the minds of two such beings, a confrontation of immense proportions is about to take place.


1Demonic Insanity

"Now is the time of your demise."

These words echoed through his mind, tormenting him in the way that the cries of his childhood had done.

"I absolutely have to stop you!"

Deep was the wound that his aggressor had placed upon him: an uppercut that broke through his very being, sending a wave of energy throughout his body that took a toll on him. Just barely was he able to make his escape upon the Space Pod nearby, thrown about the planet as it began to crumble under Gmory's fury.

Now, the planet destroyed behind him, he lied back within the confines of his sphere, repeating the name of the man that did this to him.

"...Ka...Kaka...rroto..."

Broly, the Legendary Super Saiya-jin, his breaths labored by the pain in his chest, fell into a dreamlike state as he traveled the infinite nothing of space.

Within this state, he could see nothing but a serge of kaleidoscopic hues, mostly that of crimson and black. In his mind, he stood, the wound on his chest no longer apparent, but the pain still evident whenever he tried to move.

"Where...am I? What is this place?"

Suddenly, from the distance, a figure walked forward, giving off an aura that reflected his incredible strength. As he moved closer, Broly could see the man was wearing a black Gi and had red hair that was tied upwards. The man stopped a distance away from Broly, the prayer beads around his neck shifting slightly as he did so.

"Who are you?" Broly asked the being before him.

"I am but a man who seeks to find a worthy opponent. Your power is indeed of an immense proportion...might you be the man that I seek?"

"For such a puny wretch to try and pick a fight with the likes of me," Broly responded, smiling at the directness of this warrior, "What is the name of such a person?"

"Across some lands I am known as Akuma; my true name, however, is Gouki."

At that instant, the mere mention of that name brought back the memory of what had recently happened to him. The one known as Kakarrot...others had called him Goku during their earlier confrontation. His thinking was no longer clear at this point, as he only sought to destroy that which had pained him twice already in his life.

"I'll...I'll kill you!" Broly said, his aura illuminating the area about him.

"Come," Akuma responded, getting into his fighting stance, "Show me the power that you hold inside of you."

Broly's response was quick and to the point; channeling a green aura into his hand, he threw it directly at Akuma who, in turn, used his Ashura Senkuu to teleport beyond the attack. Broly started towards him at this moment, but paused momentarily; the scar that was inflicted upon him earlier, though not physically apparent, could still be felt as he tried to move. Using this moment to his advantage, Akuma charged forth, shooting a Gou Hadoken as he did so. Broly simply deflected the attack with his hand as Akuma jumped in for another attack.

Broly, seeing this, placed a Ki Barrier around himself, stopping Akuma from landing his attack. Then, grabbing the street fighter's chest, he threw him to the side, sending a ki blast in that direction as well. His chest was throbbing, but he forced himself forward, his intent to destroy his opponent growing much stronger than the pain inside of him. He jumped above the floored warrior, setting himself to stomp him into submission. Seeing this, Akuma quickly rolled away from the potential crush and, now in a crouching position, tensed his left arm for his next move.

"Messatsu..."

Swirling in quickly, he began to preform the Messatsu Gou Shoryuu, a series of punches in which the first two cycles of the attack doing nothing more than rushing him towards Broly. Then, as he neared the Saiya-jin, who was still in a slight crouch from his crush attempt, he landed the final three hits of the move, his fist engulfed in a purple flame as the final strike caused him to rise in the air. The pressure of the flaming punch, which had struck him in three parts of his abdomen, forced the behemoth back slightly; this attack did nothing more, however, than make Broly even angrier than he already was.

Landing quickly, Akuma jumped towards Broly again, this time using the Tatsumaki Zankuu Kyaku to get in another attack. His chest burning with pain, Broly grabbed Akuma's left leg in the middle of the hurricane kick, his left arm arched back in preparation of an attack. In the midst of this, Akuma stomped on Broly's chest with his right foot.

"Tenma!"

At this call, he began his Tenma Gou Zankuu unleashing a flurry of Hadous directly in Broly's face. With the mass of energy being thrown down, a purple haze started to develop over the upper half of the Saiya-jin. Without warning, however, the left that Broly had been preparing came forward, knocking the wind out of Akuma. With Akuma's left leg still in his hand, he slammed Akuma down onto the ground.

"You'll have to do better than that!"

After uttering these words, Broly used his Ki Shield to push Akuma back, leaving the warrior back on the ground. Though now with an upper hand, Broly's chest still bothered him, the attacks having done some damage to his already injured form. Akuma started to stand again as Broly began to slowly move to his victim. Sensing that this battle may be nearing its completion, Akuma stood again and held up his left hand. A surge of light started to encircle his hand, and, upon seeing this, Broly started to rush in again, another surge of green Ki energy being formed into his hand. Timing all of this, Akuma finished gathering this energy in his hand and drew back with it.

"Kongou Kokuretsu-Zan!"

As he spoke the last word of the attack, he slammed his hand down with and incredible force; having come at the right moment, Broly shot his right hand up into the chop, his energy glowing from within it. In a blinding flash, their two powers collided, a huge explosion coming surrounding the two. As the flash dimmed, Akuma could see that his attack had been caught by Broly's hand, which now had blood in it. Yet, despite this, the Saiya-jin was smiling at it all.

"So, you've managed to draw first blood from me; I guess you're not as weak as I thought you were."

Broly grabbed Akuma's hand and flung him into the air. Then, generating yet another Ki blast in his hand, threw it directly at his adversary. The blast landed right on Akuma's chest as he flew, forcing him down to the ground yet again, an explosion coming from the place where he landed.

"I'm through playing around; it's time to put you down for good."

Broly, fighting off his pain, rushed towards Akuma to deliver a final blow. Akuma got up slowly, looking on as the insane behemoth neared him.

"That is no ordinary man...that is a monster."

"And it is this monster," Broly said, moving in on Akuma, "shall send you straight to Hell!"

"Not if I take you there first."

At that moment, Akuma tapped into the Satsui no Hadou, receiving great power to preform his final technique. Then, with power swelling from him, he glided right to Broly and took hold of him.

"We both shall be judged for the deeds we have done; the Shun Goku Satsu spares no one!"

In that instant, darkness covered them both, allowing neither one sight. Then, without warning, a mass of attacks began to rain down upon the fighters. For every hit that Broly took, he saw images of his past, and all of the things he had seen and experienced: the incessant crying of Kakarot when both were nothing more than babies; the attempts of infanticide placed upon him; Planet Vegeta's destruction and his escape with his father; the deaths of many planets brought by his hands; the death of his very own father; the final blow that Kakarot had given to him.

"Now is the time of your demise."

After the attacks of demonic nature, he heard those words once again amongst a huge explosion. As he opened his eyes again, he found himself lying on the ground, within a crater upon a planet foreign to him.

"Kaka...Kakkarot...o!"

As he lie there, thinking about the images he had seen and the battles that took place, the crater started to fill with water and slowly freeze over. No longer able to maintain his form, Broly receded yet again into sleep, frozen within the Earth, his wounds on the slow process of healing.

Epilogue

Akuma awoke from his meditation, sweat dripping from his brow at the things that he had seen.

"That was...that could not have been real. Have I really battled such a force, or was it all a mere figment that overtook me?"

He went to wipe the sweat from his forehead and noticed a red drop fall to the ground. As he looked at his hand, he saw that there was a small trail of blood coming from it; it was the same left hand that he had used against that creature from within his mind.

Surely, something indeed took place during his time in concentration. What, however, the incident had been is something of which not even he is aware. Maybe, in another time, or in a future place, his mind with come to a standing on how he faced off against a being of demonic insanity.


End file.
